


Can't Help It (but Wanna Lean in Your Touch)

by prdsdefsus



Series: The Moment where You and Me, Became Us [5]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Choi Soobin Is Bad At Feelings, I can't believe that's an actual tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prdsdefsus/pseuds/prdsdefsus
Summary: Maybe, Soobin feels lonely after all.





	Can't Help It (but Wanna Lean in Your Touch)

**Author's Note:**

> we need more soft dom yeonjun in this fandom god 
> 
> this is unbeta'd as usual, please bear with me and hope you'll enjoy it!

Yeonjun kisses Soobin a lot. And Soobin is sure that the older boy wouldn’t get tired of it.

 

It’s not like Soobin doesn’t enjoy it—God, he loves it when Yeonjun kisses him, sealing their lips together and drown in Yeonjun’s musky scent. It’s just that he’s bad at showing his real feelings towards the other boy, if the way how he sometimes kind of pushes Yeonjun as the latter tries to kiss him explains everything.

 

That’s why, Soobin didn’t expect it when Yeonjun left him alone in their apartment in early morning—without giving him morning kisses. That never happened before, Yeonjun always gives him morning kisses.

 

(And they are the best.)

 

Disappointment somehow washes over Soobin—but he tries his best to shrug it off and decides to walk to the kitchen, which soon he’s welcomed by the sight of a sticky note plastered on the fridge.

 

_“I have morning classes today, will be back around 2 pm”_

 

Soobin sighs and tears the sticky note away.

 

“Dumbass.”

 

.

 

Once Soobin comes back from the grocery store (he doesn’t have any class today), he sees a pair of shoes scattered on the floor—Yeonjun is already home.

 

It all happened just so sudden. His blood suddenly goes faster—he quickly jogs to their shared bedroom and finds Yeonjun who is currently working with his laptop, probably doing his tasks that have been piling up (Yeonjun complains about it a lot).

 

Soobin is practically panting by now, which causes Yeonjun to turn his head and realizes the younger boy’s presence.

 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Yeonjun stands up and approaches him, “What’s with the rush?” he asks, eyes looking worried as he holds his hands.

 

“N, no… Nothing, nothing at all.” Is all that could Soobin says, though his chest might explode due to the sudden contact.

 

“Gosh, you scared me, Binnie,” Yeonjun huffs and lets go of Soobin’s hands, deciding to go back to his work desk. Soobin hates to admit it—but his hands do feel cold once his boyfriend untangled their hands.

 

“I still have assignments to do.”

 

Maybe, Soobin feels lonely after all.

 

.

 

Three hours have passed, and Soobin is going crazy.

 

Yeonjun keeps ignoring him, still focusing on the writing task he’s working on. The sound of the keyboard irks Soobin—he has enough hearing it. Yeonjun isn’t as clingy as usual today. No kisses, no hugs, no cuddles—just, nothing. Lying around on the bed while scrolling through his social media timeline might be one of those things that he loves to do, however, he just couldn’t bear this anymore for now.

 

So Soobin gets off from the mattress and stands besides Yeonjun, making the latter boy to startle.

 

“Whoa! Soobin, what the hell?”

 

Soobin doesn’t reply anything. He only frowns and settles himself on Yeonjun’s lap, staring at him sharply. He kind of finds it amusing when he notices Yeonjun’s facial expression turned into the confused one.

 

“Uhm, Binnie, I’m pretty sure you are blo-“ Yeonjun’s sentence is suddenly cut by the feeling of Soobin’s lips on his. The younger boy closes his eyes—he doesn’t want to look, doesn’t want to back away. He jolts upon realizing that Yeonjun kisses him back, grazing their lips together, making him shiver and toying around with his boyfriend’s little hair on the nape.

 

Soobin accidentally lets out a faint whimper, which Yeonjun concludes an alert for him to stop. So he does—he pulls away from Soobin, and admiring the other boy’s beautiful flushed face—he doesn’t think he would get bored of it.

 

Soobin, on the other side, is also staring at Yeonjun, breath still ragged. Eyes twinkling as if stars are inside it—not caring how red his face is. Once he finds out the older boy is trying to hide his face, he immediately lifts it with both of his hands on the cheeks, forcing him to stare at each other in the small distance.

 

“Kiss me,” Soobin mutters, lips already glistened. “Again, and again.”

 

Slowly, one smile blooms on Yeonjun’s face— _Soobin swears he always feels his heart make a pang sound whenever the other boy does that._

 

“Thought you’d never ask.” Was Yeonjun’s response before he dives into Soobin’s pretty lips once more.

 

(Not really, it turned out to be more than once.)

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what'd you think about it! 💖💖💕💕


End file.
